In Someone Elses Shoes
by jenn.666
Summary: when both ichigo and natsu wake up in a strange house surronded by everything being different. that must try and adapt to there new surrondings while trying to find the way back home
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this has now been edited so it makes a lot more sense. Thanks for all the help and support guys.**

Natsu opened his eyes and rolled over and suddenly sat up, this wasn't his cottage! He looked around, only to realise that this wasn't his bed.

"Happy" he called out, but there was no response.

"Gooooooooooood morning, Ichigggggoooo." He heard a voice yell. Thanks to his training with Igneel he was able to avoid the foot that was about to slam into his face and punch the man who had flown through the window.

"You're getting better my son." The man looked up at Natsu and ran over to the corner yelling, "YOU"RE NOT ICHIGO!" Duh, Natsu thought.

"Where am I? He asked the man.

"You're in my sons' room." The man replied, looking just as confused as he felt.

Natsu growled "That's not what I meant, where abouts is this room anyway?" The man looked confused.

"You're in Karakura town. What's your name kid?"

Natsu growled again, "I'm not a kid, and my names' Natsu Dragneel. Who are you, and who's this Ichigo guy you keep talking about?" He was becoming more and more confused as time went on.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, and Ichigo is my son, who should be in this bed, not you."

"Well I saw in my bed in my house in Magnolia when I went to sleep, I just woke up here," Natsu replied.

Isshin looked at him confused, "Where's Magnolia?" now it was Natsu's turn to be confused, "In Fiore" just how far from home was he?

Isshin looked at the pink haired kid standing opposite him, he looked scared, damn this is bad. Sighing he said, "I think something's gone wrong, you'll have to come with me, there's someone I'd like you to meet." Kisuke Urahara would have the answer if no one else did.

"No way old man, I'm going back to Fairy Tail."

Frustrated, Isshin responded. "Don't you get it? You're nowhere near this Fairy Tail or this Magnolia place, this guy I'm going to take you to could be the only one to help you." Natsu just nodded, giving up as he followed him out the room and down the stairs.

**POV: Ichigo**

He rolled over, his bed felt unnaturally soft. He sat up, reaching for his combat pass when he heard a high pitched scream.

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Natsu?" Looking over he saw… he did a double take; he wasn't seeing things, it _was_ a little blue cat with wings yelling and pointing at him. Where was he? Looking around he didn't recognise the room he was in, if anything, it was kind of medieval styled. "I'm going to tell master Makarov on you." Who was Makarov? He didn't really care; he watched the cat hastily fly out the door.

Damn, where exactly was he? And, how did he even get here? Looking out of the window he saw a town, it was very old-fashioned looking, most of the houses were built in the same style as this cottage. He reached for his pockets and pulled out his pass, thanking god it was still with him. He looked up and saw a massive shadow, in the form of a giant man coming closer and closer, Ichigo could sense huge amounts of power coming from the man, maybe even that of a captain, but this wasn't spiritual pressure, or anything else he was used to.

He grabbed his pass and about to use it when he heard Zangetsu speak. _"That wouldn't be a good idea, wait until you know what's going on before you do anything rash, look beside you."_Looking down he saw his Zanpakuto already out and ready.

Grabbing it he faced the door waiting for the giant to come inside, was this that Makarov person the cat was talking about? He was shocked when a really tiny old man appeared, he could tell this was the same person from his pressure. A really pissed off expression was on his face. Following him was the blue cat that freaked when he saw that he was now holding a sword. Ichigo lowered the weapon but remained in a defensive position.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Natsu?" The old man asked. Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously; knowing his answer could be the difference between making an enemy or a friend he answered carefully.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki and I don't know who this Natsu person is. I just woke up in this house; I don't even know where I am."

The old man looked surprised. "You're in Magnolia, my name is Makarov, I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail. Why don't you come to the guild hall and tell us what you know?"

Guild? Fairy Tail? He had no clue what the old man was talking about but he didn't say anything, instead he just nodded and followed Makarov and the blue cat, who had introduced himself as happy, out of the room. Ichigo was still in shock as to what had just happened.

"**Now look at the mess you got us in, I hope you know what you're doing"**

Ichigo ignored his inner hollow and kept walking after the two in front of him, he couldn't help but stare at everything around him, it was all so different! People were staring back at him too, he glanced down to realise he was still in his pyjamas.

He looked up at the building in front of him and saw a banner reading 'Fairy Tail', so this was the place called a guild? He thought. Makarov opened the door; everyone already inside stared as the trio walked in. Ichigo could feel the hostility in those stares; did they think he did something to this Natsu character? Before he could wonder more, the old man spoke,

"This is Ichigo, I'm going to talk to him in my office for a while, no one had better disturb us." Ichigo followed him into another room, and took the seat he was offered.

Ichigo could feel his own power; it still surprised him as it grew stronger and stronger. When he had regained his powers after losing them a few years ago, they had returned bigger and more powerful than ever. He had to be careful. One misplaced movement of Zangetsu and this whole building could come down.

Carefully leaning his sword against his leg, he sat and waited as the old man continued stared at him.

"So tell me Ichigo, how did you end up in Natsus' cottage?"

"I don't know" was all he could reply.

"Ok so tell me the last thing you remember."

Ichigo responded with, "I was fighting a hollow, and I went home to bed and when I woke up I was in that house."

Makarov studied him a while longer before replying, "I can tell you're not lying, I just have one question, what's a hollow?"

Crap, thought Ichigo; he thought he'd know about them since he was so powerful. "They're a type of monster that eat human souls." He replied simply, the master looked shocked at this but didn't comment any further.

"Well I guess something happened to you and Natsu that switched your places, maybe some kind of teleportation magic?" when Ichigo didn't respond he continued, "Well I think Natsu would have woken up in your bed as well." Ichigo shuddered at the thought of this kid getting woken up by his dad, at least he could go to Urahara for help, and if anyone could fix what had happened, it was him.

Hang on a second, had this guy just said magic? "What do you mean magic?" he asked, finding himself again confused.

The old man looked shocked. "You don't know about magic?" Ichigo simply shook his head. "I thought everyone in Fiore used magic; I thought your sword was a magical item."

Ichigo just shook his head. "Where's this Fiore place?" He searched his mind, but Ichigo couldn't remember ever learning about it.

This shocked Makarov the most. "We are in Fiore, right now. It's what we call the world, where are you from?"

"I'm from Karakura town, you know, in Japan." It didn't take long for either of them to realize that there had been a dimension jump, or maybe, Ichigo thought, that this might all just a dream.

**"This isn't a dream, king so stop messing around and get us home already, something is seriously wrong with your inner world. Your body doesn't agree with this place. It's starting to collapse.****"**

"Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone and explain that you haven't harmed Natsu like we originally thought,

but watch your back, we are very protective of our family." Ichigo gulped, nodding slowly as he grabbed his sword, putting it away on his back and followed Makarov back into the hall.

**POV: Natsu**

He stared at everything, it was all so weird, but most of all he stared at the guy in front of him, he wore a green and white striped hat and some sort of long coat with a pattern in the same colours. He had just finished explaining what had happened again to this man.

"Isshin, it seems that some sort of rip in the time and space dimension has occurred, which seemed to have swapped Ichigo and Natsu around, Ichigo is most likely located at this 'Fairy Tail' place."

Natsu was angry at being ignored, "Talk to me you old fart, and tell me how to get home, now." He punched his fists together, trying to intimidate Kisuke, but he did not expect the response he got. Both men jumped back in shock, one of them even grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over his hands to extinguish the flames that had appeared there. Natsu just stared at them, before putting out his fire that the water had not touched. Both men sighed in relief.

"Haven't you seen fire dragon slayer magic before?" he asked them both, confused.

"No, we've never seen _any_ magic before." Natsu just stared, what kind of world was he stuck in? It didn't have magic but at least he could still use his.

The door opened and in came someone dressed in black clothing similar to that of Urahara's. He had bright red hair and some really messed up black tattoos. "WHERE THE HELL IS ICHIGO? WE WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL SOME HOLLOWS TODAY, BUT MR-NO-SHOW NEVER CAME." The two older men just looked at the new comer.

"Renji, just calm down, no one has seen Ichigo all morning. We think that there has been a rip in time and space. Mr Fire fists over here has been taken from his world and placed into this one, we think that he's swapped places with Ichigo."

Fire fists? What kind of nick name was that? "The soul society won't be pleased about this." Renji said. There was a crash as Renji was knocked down and pinned under a huge claw. There was a monster standing in the door way, it had a hole in its chest and wore a white mask, but it didn't look human because it was huge!

"Fire dragon roar" Natsu yelled, spewing fire in the monster's face. The mask cracked and the monster disintegrated into nothing. He looked around and saw the three men staring at him. "You have a lot of explaining to do." The guy in the hat said. Natsu decided that it was best to tell them everything.

**POV: Ichigo**

Ichigo walked in and had to dodge a chair that was thrown at him; he looked up and met the eyes of one very hot, but pissed off woman with scarlet red hair. He couldn't tell who had thrown the chair because everyone looked like they wanted to.

"Now settle down everyone, this is Ichigo, after a long talk I have decided to let him join Fairy Tail." Makarov said, beaming at everyone. Ichigo couldn't tell who was more shocked, the rest of the guild or him

"You have got to be kidding me, this guy mysteriously appears just as Natsu disappears, and you just let him join?" said a half-naked man standing next to the red haired woman.

"I'm… not sure… I have to…" Ichigo stuttered. Him, join a guild? He just wanted to find a way to get home, not start a whole new life. He didn't understand this world or anything in it.

"Look Ichigo, I know this must be hard, being ripped away from the world you know and being placed into this one." His eyes narrowed as he looked sadly at Ichigo, "I can only imagine Natsu is feeling the same way, but we are here to support you and we _will_ help you find a way home." Makarov said sincerely. Only the guild members closest to them heard this as the old mad was speaking softly, this included the red head and what he said caused her eyes to widen in shock. 'He isn't from this world'?

***Unknown location***

Opening his eyes for the first time in a while, he could immediately tell that something was wrong. Lifting his head, he sniffed the air only to find that there was no smell of the pink haired boy he had raised. Stretching out his massive wings he took off flying, heading to the last place the boy had been, the guild 'Fairy Tail.'


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo could sense… something; this something was approaching at startling speed. Its spiritual pressure was equal to that of the head captain, if not more. Ichigo wasn't worried though, he was certain he could handle it, after all, he was more powerful than the head captain now and he could wipe out the whole town of magnolia with one swipe of his Zanpakuto if he wanted to. He didn't know what to make of it. Suddenly another spiritual pressure joined the first, only he could feel that this new comer held a lot more malice than its partner.

He stood up from the bar he was sitting at and shunpoed to the door, shocking everyone with his fast movements. Looking out of the door he saw two… dragons? He blinked a couple of times to make sure that he wasn't dreaming; yep, he was definitely seeing dragons. Ichigo could sense kindness from the first one, which was a fire red colour, the other was pitch black; he could sense that this one was power hungry, there was only hatred emitting from this one. Everyone had seen him staring and came to see what was up; they were all just as shocked as he was when they saw the two dragons flying just outside of the door.

"Just when Natsu isn't here, he decides to show up," said the red head who Ichigo found out was named Erza.

"Acnologia" He heard the name muttered again and again by the people of the guild, he could sense the fear building inside of them and he could tell that these people had bad history with the black dragon.

"**Hey king, wanna test our new powers on a dragon?"** Ichigo heard his hollow shout gleefully inside his head.

"Sure, why not?" He said out loud, getting strange looks from everyone. He watched the black dragon knock the red dragon from the sky in an attempt to defeat it. When the black dragon went in to deliver the killing blow, Ichigo blocked its swing, stopping the claw with his bare hand with little effort.

Erza looked to where the new guy was standing a moment ago, only to find him gone; she looked up towards the sky to see a pale blue light hit the black dragon before it retreated over the mountains.

Ichigo landed beside the red dragon it had sustained a stomach wound from the black dragon's attack. Seeing this, he started performing healing kido on it immediately.

Slowly the other members of the guild came over to watch him, watching in awe as the dragon healed beneath his hands.

"Thank you" the mighty beast said.

"Don't strain yourself,' Ichigo replied, 'I can heal you, but it will take time, just lie still." The dragon nodded.

"My name's Ichigo by the way, what's yours?" he asked politely.

"Igneel" the dragon said simply. Ichigo heard all the guild members take in a sharp breath, this made him very curious but he had to concentrate on healing.

So this is the dragon that raised Natsu? The same thought ran through everyone's head in the guild, they all looked at Ichigo with new respect, especially the members that were on Tenrou Island when the black dragon had first appeared. Just how strong was this kid, to send the monster running for the hills in seconds?

Ichigo could feel everyone starring at the back of his head, he felt uncomfortable.

"**Good job, you defeated the dragon in one blow, how boring, no entertainment what so ever."** The hollow grumbled inside his head.

'Just shut the fuck up, I need to concentrate.' Ichigo heard him laugh as he slid back deep into his inner world.

"Where's Natsu?" everyone heard the dragon ask, nobody could meet eyes with the dragon, Igneel thought he already knew what they were going to say but still wanted to hear an answer.

"He's gone" he heard the kid who was healing him say. "I'll start at the beginning."

Ichigo always knew he would have to tell everyone his story, and now seemed as good a time as any. He started with how he could see ghosts, about hollows, the soul society and the war with Aizen and the arrancar army. He left out the parts about his hollow and his Zanpakuto spirit, he just told them the essential bits.

Then he explained how a few days ago, he had been fighting a menos grande in a park and how he'd been hit with a cero, he told them how it didn't do much damage to him, but destroyed the whole park. He explained that he had later gone to bed and when he woke up and hadn't had any idea where he was there was. "And well you know the rest…" He finished off lamely.

If he thought that they were staring before, it was a whole new level now, all of the people in the guild just stood there, dumbfounded.

"So…" The dragon spoke. "You think Natsu switched places with you and now he's in this Karakura town with your family, while you're here with his?" Igneel sighed inwardly with relief, so it was just dimensional travel that had caused Natsu's presence to disappear. He should be able to get Natsu back here, that should be a piece of cake, but dealing with the strawberry boy, that was going to be a challenge.

Acnologia was flying through the sky, he was in shock, a human had appeared out of nowhere and in one stroke, had nearly killed him. He sighed at them memory of fleeing, but at least he was still alive. He found himself thinking about how handsome and… NO he mustn't think that way. Shaking his head to get rid of the thought, he landed in his home, think about the revenge he would have to take on carrot-top.

**POV: Natsu**

Natsu wanted to go home, he missed Happy and Erza, hell he even missed Gray! He sat on the bed in Ichigo's room. Isshin had come up with a lie, he would tell people that he was participating in a student exchange program, he and Ichigo had apparently switched families for a while to experience each other's lives. That weird Mr Hat-n-Clogs guy had pulled some strings and gotten him enrolled in the school here, Natsu didn't know what school was but it sounded boring. To make matters worse, he was told that he wasn't allowed to use magic!

Just then someone walked in through the window; she was dressed like that Renji guy in a black dress type thing.

"Ichigo you loser you were sup…" she stoppedd what she was saying when she saw Natsu."Who the hell are you?" she asked angrily.

"Go talk to Isshin" Was his only response.

She did as she suggested and before long he could hear her shouting from downstairs. "WHAT! ICHIGO IS MISSING? REPLACED MY HIM?" The shouting reminded him of Erza, which only made him sad.

She came back into the room and looked at him, he averted his eyes as she was very pretty. "Look this must be hard, but bear with us until we find a way to get you home, I sent a report to Soul Society, they want to meet you, would that be ok?" he just nodded, he had been told previously by Urahara what the Soul society was.

After that, he walked with her back to Mr Hat-n-Clogs' shop, when they arrived the owner suddenly opened a weird gate out of nowhere and they walked through, followed by two black butterflies. The tunnel was dark and they walked in silence, but soon a light appeared and he felt like he was falling, he looked down and realised he no longer had his feet on the floor and was falling through the air. The girl, whose name was Rukia, caught him and gently lowered them both to the ground. The fall had transported them to a world that looked much different than the one Ichigo lived in, Natsu followed her through rows and rows of fancy white buildings, everywhere he went there were cold and unfriendly eyes staring at him, accusing him.

"Don't take any notice of them, Ichigo meant a lot to all of us, he did save the world, and everyone here more than once." Jeeze just how strong was this guy? He hoped to meet him, so they could fight, the thought was getting him all fired up. He stopped himself from smiling as he noticed the sad look that had appeared in Rukia's eyes, she must have been close to the missing guy.

Just then, they arrived at a set of doors and she knocked nervously. "Come in" said a gruff voice and they both entered. There were two rows of people who were all dressed in black like Rukia but had a white coat over the top, each of which had a different number displayed on the back. At the front of the room was an old man who looked sad and had only one arm. He felt every single pair of eyes on him.

"Hey guys." He said a little awkwardly but none oneresponded.

"So you must be Natsu? We heard what happened to you and Kurosaki, now tell me, the world you come from. I am interested to hear about the strength and evil there" The old man said.

"Yea there are dark guilds, not to mention Acnologia the dragon of apocalypse." That got some attention again, did they not have dragons in this world?

"Dragons? There are dragons where you come from?"

He nodded "I was raised by one." Natsu said,

"I think we should hear your whole story." The Head Captain asked.

So, Natsu once again explained everything about the world that he came from.

**POV: Ichigo**

"You can?" everyone shouted happily except for Ichigo. Sure the dragon could bring Natsu back, but he could not return Ichigo.

"I'll need your help Ichigo, if you are willing to lend me your power." Igneel said, looking at the boy.

"I will help in any way I can." He stated while all the guild members cheered, they were happy that they were getting a member of their family back.

He was hugged by a blonde girl with huge assets whose name was Lucy. It was like being hugged by Matsumoto only not as bad, she at least knew when to let go.

"Thank you" she whispered, he could tell instantly that she had feelings for Natsu, and that they were strong.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, it was about an hour since the attack and the dragon was completely healed.

"Ok picture in your mind the place that has the most memories for you." He pictured home and nodded when he had the image in his head. "Now focus all your energy into that image." The dragon was concentrating on Natsu, and by combing two God like powers, they created a rift in time and space. The rift had only one way though, someone could come through but someone couldn't leave. He saw his bedroom then someone being sucked in.

**POV: Natsu**

He lay back on Ichigo's bed thinking about what had happened after explaining his story; he had been introduced to everyone. They had such weird names! He had met the head of research and found that they were already working on making a new rift for him and Ichigo.

He grabbed the stuffed lion lying on the desk.

"Hey" It shouted and he dropped it in shock. "Don't just grab someone while they're sleeping you bastard!" Natsu just stared, when he suddenly felt a pulling sensation. Oh god what now? He thought as he was pulled through a dark space, still clutching a toy lion.

He must have been dreaming because he thought he saw Igneel when he opened his eyes. He closed then again, thinking that he must still be stuck in that other world. Natsu then realized he was lying on grass and he could hear voices all around him, one standing out more than the rest,

"Its shock to his body, he'll wake up soon." Natsu knew he wasn't dreaming then.

Jumping up he screamed "Igneel!" and ran at his foster parent, hugging him. Natsu was unable to believe that it was him and what's more, he was back in his own world. He looked around and realized he was in the training ground behind the guild; everyone was standing there staring at him, all huge smiles on their faces. Happy flew up and hugged him sobbing.

He noticed Igneel look around for someone.

"Where did Ichigo go? Has anyone seen him?" the fire dragon asked, looking worried when everyone just shook their heads, after that Erza and most of the guild volunteered to look for him.

Ichigo was using shunpo to get as far away from the guild as possible, when the rift had opened something in his mind broke, the restraints that were keeping his hollow in check were gone.

"**SEEMS LIKE I FUCKING WON IN THE END! HAHAHAHA WHO'S THE KING NOW?**

'_Get the hell out of my head and go back to whatever hole you crawled out of'_

"**Nope, sorry no can do, as you can see I am in charge now."**

Ichigo was pulled into his inner world, chains already forming around his body to hold him in place, he could only watch helplessly as the hollow took over his body. Halfway through transformation Erza and the rest of the guild appeared, including Natsu with Igneel and the master too. They all stared in horror at what was happening to their new friend.

"Not good" Makarov muttered.

Ichigo had warned them of the power inside of him, that which he couldn't control; he couldn't imagine how horrifying his hollow self looked, he knew the destructive power of this creature.

"GET AWAY EVERYONE GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN." They stared at him, not comprehending, as hollow Ichigo aimed a cero at them.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo watched in horror as his new friends stood there staring at him in shock instead of running away like Makarov kept yelling at them to do. No one moved, even Igneel, a dragon, was petrified. Ichigo's hollow form was at least triple the power of the strongest dragon; it could easily destroy the world.

His hollow form had changed, it wasn't what he was used to and this one was a thousand times more terrifying. His mask had previously had two stripes going vertically down; this was pretty much the same, only now they jutted out like tusks from the bottom of the mask. His horns now resembled giant spears and his tail ended in a sharp poisonous tip, one drop could cause instant death. His mask was blue when it had previously been red and he had grown to the size of a skyscraper.

He started forming a cero between his horns, which scared everyone enough to move, that is, all but three wizards and a dragon. Erza, Natsu and Makarov had stayed; the master used magic to become huge, but still only reached the hollows waist, Erza requipped into her purgatory armour while both Natsu and Igneel got ready to use dragon magic.

Another dragon not too far away could sense the immediate danger and took of across the skies head towards Fairy Tail, when he approached he saw a monster, so much more evil than himself, the dragon of apocalypse! He shivered in fear but flew on towards the monster regardless, when he was about a hundred yards or so from the thing, he realized that this monster was the same boy that interfered last time.

As Ichigo watch himself realise the cero, so big that it was unavoidable, a black dragon appeared and combined his roar with the red dragon and dragon slayer. Their combined strength managed to cancel out the cero, soon after this they started attacking, all of them working together but they weren't even making a scratch.

Meanwhile in his inner world, Ichigo was struggling against the chains binding him, Hichigo walked over and laughed while he repeatedly stomped on Ichigo. Ichigo was losing control and he couldn't work out why, then it hit him. The composition of the magic in this world was so different to what he was used to in his own world that his body couldn't handle it. The spiritual pressure of the world was closer to that of a hollow than soul reaper, so while Ichigo had tried to adjust the hollow Ichigo had overpowered Zangetsu and prepared for an opening to take control, which he got when Ichigo was pouring all of his energy in creating a rift with the dragon.

Ichigo quickly raised his spiritual pressure to an impossible strength and made the chains disintegrate around him, his hollow collapsed under the pressure and after five minutes, the hollow finally gave in and retreated. Ichigo saw Zangetsu appear nodding his thanks as he returned to the outside world.

Natsu watched the monster shudder as it reached up and ripped at the mask covering its face, tearing it off with one swift movement. The dragons didn't notice the change and attacked again, this time pushing the already weakening hollow down, knocking him out cold. They stood there watching as the monster began to shimmer and disappear, leaving behind only Ichigo who lay unconscious. They watched as the black dragon flew off without saying a word.

Erza stared at the motionless figure in front of her, she walked over towards him and turned him over onto his back, she couldn't help but blush as he noticed his bare chest, he was very well formed. She leapt back though for two reasons, one: she could see his eyes as they were open; they were black with gold irises, and two: there was a huge hole where his heart should have been.

The others came over and stared at him; Igneel picked him up and carried him to the guild hall, reaching through the door to lay him flat on a table. Slowly, the other members of the guild realised that the danger had passed and came back to see if there were any casualties and if Ichigo was alright. Wendy ran over to Erza and offered to try and heal him with her magic, Erza nodded thankful.

Wendy looked at the man in front of her, she could clearly see the hole in his chest and his unseeing eyes. His body was still, it was all but hopeless.

"You don't have to try, everyone can see that he's already dead." Carla, the exceed, said.

"I still want to try." Wendy replied, with determination in her eyes. Everyone was still in shock at what they had happened over the past few days, this man, who had been ripped from his world, had come to Fairy Tail and helped return Natsu to them, even though he probably knew what would happen to him.

Wendy spread her hands over his hole but before she could do anything, the hole started to close over on its own. Everyone stared in wonder, some even taking a few steps back from the thing that was happening before them. White bone-like matter spewed out of his mouth and hole, it closed over his wound returning it to normal. However, on his face was a white mask, it had red stripes going from the left side of his face to his nose, similar lines were marked from his chin his lip.

He opened his eyes, they were still the same dark colour as when he was in hollow form, he sat up and looked around, startled. The last thing he remembered was being dragged into his inner world by his inner hollow and then… he couldn't remember anything.

Man his head hurt, he looked over at the guild members, half of them stared at him in shock and the other half stood in a ready battle stance. Looking down at where his hole was previously, he was relieved to see that it was gone. He was aware that everyone was staring at him, it reminded him of the time he had defeated Aizen, his friends had given him scared glances then too. Rubbing the back of his head, he nervously smiled.

"Hey guys, I guess I owe you an explanation huh?"

He was shocked, his voice still sounded like it did when he used hollowfication, he put a shaking hand to his face and felt hard bone, turning to the mirror he saw his original mask firmly in place. He tried removing it like he normally did, but nothing happened, he kept trying but no avail. Slowly, he walked back into the hall and sat down at the table, everyone was still staring at him.

"So this is the other power you warned me about." Makarov said in a laugh, Ichigo just nodded. He felt weird, more accurately, he was freaking out. Why wasn't his mask going away?

Kon was pissed, he had been minding his own business when suddenly out of nowhere that pink haired brat had disturbed his sleep, and now he didn't know where he was. It felt different here, and somehow he was a real lion! He didn't know how that was even possible. He rounded the corner and stopped in shock because saw a hollow standing right in front of him. This hollow matched the description that Ichigo had given to him about his hollow form on the roof tops of Las Noches.

Walking forward he tried to call out, but he saw two dragons and a giant of a man battling the hollow Ichigo, he felt a sharp pain on his head as a boulder hit him on the head. When he came to the battle was over, he noticed a building located next to the battle ground and walked in. Almost instantly he saw Ichigo sitting at a table in the building with his hollow mask on, he was being stared at by everyone, Ichigo looked distressed. Kon decided to give him his usual greeting…forgetting that he was a real lion.

Ichigo looked up and saw a lion; it looked exactly like Kon, but a lot bigger and real.

"Ichigo!" the lion yelled and tried fly kicking him to the face. It was Kon, he was pretty sure. He grabbed the paw aimed at his face.

"Damn it Kon, I come to another dimension and you still follow me!"

"Well look what the cat dragged in, Ichigo" Ichigo just punched him, sending him flying into the wall.

"I'm not in the mood for you, just go home." Everyone in the guild looked even more shocked at the appearance of a talking lion, if that was even possible. They didn't seem to understand how Ichigo looked like he knew the lion either.

"Oh come on, just take that mask of and face me like a man." The lion roared.

"Shut up, don't you think I would have if I could?" Ichigo shouted back, his reitsu rising in anger. Kon backed off, terrified, the pressure surrounding his friend was immense.

"You mean…?" Kon left the question hanging in the air. Ichigo just nodded meekly, not looking at the lion.

"But does that mean you've lost control of him?" he asked in a whisper, referring to Ichigo's inner hollow.

"No, it's more like he's powerful but so am I. When he took over just then it's because of the difference in reishi here, it doesn't agree with me, it favours hollows. Which is why, when I weakened myself opening the rift to bring Natsu back, he was able to take over."

There was stunned silence until Erza asked, "Who's 'him'?"

Ichigo thought for a moment before responding. "He's my inner hollow, the owner of this mask, he doesn't have a name but I call him Shiro." That got even more stares.

"What's a hollow?" Lucy asked, confused.

"They're monsters with white masks, not unlike this one. There are a group of shinigami who have gained the power of a hollow, and they call themselves vizards. They helped me to control my inner hollow, but now because I'm stuck here it's become stronger. Usually I can only keep the mask up for a couple of minutes but now it won't go away. Last time this happened I had to cut off one of my horns to return to normal."

Natsu stared at the powerful man, feeling guilty; Ichigo knew that by bringing him back he would weaken himself and be taken over. And what the hell is with this lion?

"Fire dragon iron fists!" He yelled, running towards the man. Before he could react, Natsu punched him on his face shattering that damn freaky mask.

Ichigo saw the attack coming but had understood what Natsu was trying to, do so let the punch hit. He felt his mask shatter and hugged Natsu in relief and thanks. Everyone was shocked, but even more so when Natsu hugged Ichigo back. Their family was whole again with the addition of the new strongest member, perhaps even stronger than the Master himself.

Natsu felt the man's arms around his waist and somehow it felt good, better than any other hug he'd ever gotten. He never wanted to let go. Ichigo pulled back embarrassed at his sudden display of feelings.

"You were with my family right?" Natsu nodded "Tell me, how are they coping?"

Isshin had felt something weird in his sons' room, walking in he found it completely empty, no sign of Natsu or Kon. He could sense a weird presence in the room that reminded him of Ichigo, it felt powerful. What was even more menacing was that this presence was nothing like he had ever felt before.

"Where ever you are, please stay safe and return to us when you can, my son." Isshin whispered.

Rukia walked into the room in Soul Reaper form, she's been sent to supervise the new guy while he was in the world of the living. It was going to be hard because he was so loud and obnoxious; he picked a fight with anyone he thought was strong. So engrossed in her thoughts she bumped into Isshin, knocking herself to the floor. Isshin offered his hand and helped her up.

"He's gone, back to where ever he came from, I can sense it." He said, startling Rukia.

"Does that mean that Ichigo is back?" she asked hope rising, but it stopped when Isshin just shook his head. "That damn bastard, I'm going to kill him when he gets back!"

*Elsewhere, Ichigo sneezed and had a weird feeling that he couldn't quite place.*

"Don't you think that's a little harsh? It's not like he asked to leave." Isshin said softly. Rukia was angry, but she missed him even more. Over the time that he had lost his powers was the worst time for her, she couldn't talk to him he couldn't even see her anymore. She'd promised herself that once he was back to tell him how she felt, but now he was gone and she would never get the chance.

She noticed she hadn't been attacked by the perverted stuffed animal. "Where's Kon?" She asked looking around.

"I think he's gone with the pink haired boy back to the other world." Isshin said shocking her even more, if possible.

Rukia returned to the soul society, to give her report to the Captain-Commander. He was not pleased to say the least, the only lead they had for finding Ichigo just disappeared into Natsu's dimension. She returned to her squad's barracks, adjusting her lieutenant arm band as she went, she still felt awkward wearing it. When she reached Squad 13 she knelt before her captain, who was getting sicker and sicker; she told him what had happened with Natsu.

A little while later, she saw that it was time for the woman's association meeting and excused herself from Captain Ukitake's room. Walking to her brothers' mansion, she followed the secret tunnels to the meeting point and walked in to see that everyone else was already there. She was the last; so she silently took her seat just as Yachiru started the meeting.

"First we need to get Ichi back that will be today's mission. Rescue Ichi!"

And with that, operation Ichi began, Rukia had a bad feeling about this but decided to help them because she wanted him back too.

They all split up to gather as much information as they could; even Yoruichi helped. Yachiru managed to get Kenpachi on board by promising that Ichigo would fight him when he was found, Rukia even got Renji and Ikkaku to help as well. Soon, everyone who had met Ichigo was running around trying to find out all they could about the situation before meeting back in the hidden room in the Kuchiki manor.

They compiled all the information, concluding that they had no idea how to get him back.

"So… I guess now we keep looking until we find out how to return him." Rukia said, closing off the meeting, everyone left feeling disappointed but promised to keep searching for information.

Yamamoto looked out across at the soul society, he was worried about Ichigo. Even though they started out as enemies, they soon became allies. Ichigo was the one who saved the Soul Society so many times he couldn't even count, who stopped Aizen and who sacrificed his powers for his friends. They managed to return his powers at an unpredictable level. Then just three months later he disappeared to be replaced by Natsu Dragneel.

He looked over the report from Kisuke stating the strange spiritual pressure left behind by a rift. To create another one they would need two people at least Yamamotos' level to make it. Sighing, he thought that the task was impossible. The only one stronger than him was locked up in high security, Sosuke Aizen. Perhaps he could make a deal. What was he thinking? Aizen is just too dangerous to consider, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, just so you know time moves differently between the two dimensions. What's a week in soul society is a year in the world of the living.**

Ichigo stretched and sat up; he prepared to dodge the normal morning kick from his dad before he remembered where he was. After showering and getting dressed, he walked out of the room he had been using in Erzas' house. It had been a week since the appearance of Kon who was still getting used to being a real lion; he had tried using his combat pass to talk to home as he recently remembered the real purpose for it, there had been no response, so he assumed that it didn't work in this dimension.

He walked to the guild deciding that today he would go on his first quest to get money so he could find a place of his own. When he got to the guild, he made his way to the quest board, looking for the highest paying job. He found it. 300 000 jewel to wipe out a dark guild that was terrorizing a town somewhere in the south.

"Hey Mira, I'd like to go on this one." He told the bar tender, she nodded and filled it out in her book and without another word he left for the train station.

He got off at the station of Osibana where he then got a lift to Mt. Hakobe, where the dark guilds, Tartaros, resided. Tartaros was the third guild in the Balam alliance, Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart had already been wiped out. Making his way to the top of the mountain using shunpo, he could still feel his hollow growing stronger as he grew weaker. He reached the top and saw the guild; it was a big four story building, completely black with the red emblem of their guild etched on the front.

Ichigo was in a bad mood and decided to have fun with this so he made sure his guild mark was covered and walked up to the front door he knocked on it.

"What do you want?" A gruff voice said opening the door. He had short dirty blonde hair, crooked teeth and an ugly scar running down the side of his face.

"I want to join." He stated simply, making the man at the door surprised.

"Come in then, and tell us why." Ichigo walked in, smiling cockily when the man turned his back.

"I used to be a member of Fairy Tail until I was kicked out for joining in on an attack on the Magic Council headquarters; I killed three of the wizard saints before escaping. When I returned to the guild, I was expelled." He had the whole attention of the room.

"I heard something about that a few years back"…"Never knew which guild"… "He's scary crazy"… "Should we let him join?"… Ichigo heard the whispers and had to be careful not to smirk again. He had read about the story and how the person responsible had never been caught. He also knew that all dark guilds hated the Magic Council.

"So… You claim to be the man that did this, but you're not the first and none of them could prove that it was true. So why should we believe you?" said the man who had opened the door Ichigo half expected this and so was prepared.

"Because I can beat who ever your strongest mage is using the same darkness magic that was used then." Everyone knew that it was dark magic that was used to defeat the three wizard saints, but nobody its abilities exactly.

"Ok I, the guild master of Tartaros accept your challenge young man, what is your name?" The voice came from someone from the shadows, who stepped forward.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" He replied while pulling Zangetsu from his back.

"You claim to use darkness magic while pulling out a sword." The man smirked; Ichigo just smiled a confident smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see; perhaps we should take this outside? Don't want to destroy my future home."

Walking outside with the whole guild following behind, Ichigo prepared to start his first job.

"Okay, BEGIN!" Someone shouted. Ichigo raised his sword and changed into bankai immediately, swinging his sword down he shouted, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" sending the wave of darkness towards the guild master, ending the fight in one shot by sending the Guild Master flying backwards, unconscious.

Leaving the crowd speechless, he returned his zanpaktou to its shikai form before putting it back on his back. Walking over to the fallen master he said simply "Believe me now?" Everyone nodded, terrified of the man they saw in front of them.

He was granted permission to join almost instantly afterwards, but instead of accepting straight out he said. "I only want to join the toughest guild, show me what you would normally do."

It was as he expected when they led him down the mountain to the village that sent the request, all the members ventured down except the master who was still unconscious. He watched for a few minutes while they terrorized the poor people, but before they could do any serious harm, he released his massive spiritual pressure all at once, knocking out all the wizards out while leaving the towns people untouched.

Once this was done he walked over to the mayor of the town, he showed the request and the mayor nodded his thanks before handing over the money while the army came and took the dark guild away.

He couldn't be bothered waiting for the train so he just shunpoed all the way home and when he walked in the door he had to dodge a flying naked Grey. Damn it's always noisy in here, he thought. Walking to the request board, he chose another A rank mission and gave it to Mira who again wrote it down. He left without saying a word to anyone.

He spent the next week completing quest upon quest, no one saw him except for when he came to get the next one. He went through about 3 A-rank quests a day.

Natsu watched as Ichigo came in and left without a word. He wanted to fight him but he had a feeling the man was going through all of these quests to distract him from his homesickness and the growing power of his inner hollow. Venturing outside, he ran to the den that Igneel was living in for now. He was so happy that Igneel was back but he was still worried about what his foster parent had told him.

***Flash Back***

"Natsu, the reason I left, why all of the dragons left was because we were ordered to by the Dragon King to do so. It was forbidden to come back and see our wards. The dragon of prophecy saw the future, all dragons were wiped out and the world was destroyed by a dragon slayer. Therefore it was forbidden for any dragons to have any contact with humans, the penalty would've been death."

***End Flash Back***

Natsu was worried about what would happen if Igneel was found out by the other dragons but he refused to leave, saying he had missed Natsu too much. Natsu, over the past two weeks, had been training and now was stronger than he had ever been. He was preparing to challenge Erza to a fight and then, Ichigo.

In the three weeks since the first meeting, the Woman's Soul Reaper Association had had held multiple other meeting dedicated to bringing Ichigo back, but now everyone who knew Ichigo was sitting in the hidden room in the Kuchiki mansion.

"I found out that he's in another dimension and I have also worked out how to open a portal and get him back." Ikkaku yelled above the noise, silencing everyone instantly.

"We need something of Ichigo's that he held dear, someone who has fought him and won and, last of all, we need someone with the same hollow powers as him, a vizard."

Shinji looked around the room at all his friends, wondering how exactly he was supposed to break this news to them. In the few weeks that they had trained Ichigo, everyone had gotten attached to him and after he had lost his powers they had all helped him regain them by charging the sword with their spiritual pressure. Sighing he looked at the letter he had gotten and read it out loud.

"Dear Shinji  
I have some regrettable news. Ichigo, it seems, has been sucked into an alternative dimension.  
We have worked out a way to open a portal that will allow him to return to the world of the living but there are a few things we need: Something he holds dear, someone who beat him in a fight and a vizard.  
It would be helpful if one of you would meet me in his house at 11:00pm tonight.

Regards, Urahara Kisuke."

Shinji saw the startled expressions of everyone in the room.

"I will go and meet him, although I don't know who has beaten him before so that'll be interesting," Shinji said, not waiting for anyone else to reply.

He flash stepped to the meeting place and was met by a group of people, but the one that surprised him most was Grimmjow, he then he remember how he had beaten Ichigo when they first met, but how on earth did Kisuke convince him to help?

***Flashback***

Grimmjow looked up from the roof of Las Noches, he couldn't believe everyone but Neliel and he were gone. He was glad he never wanted what Aizen had wanted; he went along with his crazy plan out of fear. More than anything, he wanted to fight Ichigo again. He heard someone approaching; he saw that it was a soul reaper dressed in green.

He listened as the man spoke and agreed to help save Ichigo as long as he would get a rematch when he got back. Kisuke agreed readily despite thinking that he was going to regret this.

***End Flashback***

Shinji saw that Ichigo's 'something precious' was actually his father, Isshin. Kisuke told everyone what they had to do, Isshin frowned, Grimmjow smiled like an idiot and Shinji just looked nervous. He had the most important job of all apparently.

Kisuke began chanting the words that were needed and soon a dark hole appeared, they could sense Ichigos' spiritual pressure through it. But something was wrong, it was darker than normal and it fluctuated like he was in terrible danger.

Ichigo had requested to go on an S-Class mission and after a lot of hounding, Makarov consented. So here he was, flash-stepping towards a cave where there was an evil monster hiding that needed to be destroyed, Erza had come with him but she had to travel on the train, Ichigo couldn't wait for her so he had sped off ahead.

Ichigo looked into the cave and was surprised when he instantly saw a dragon! Only this one was black as night, not red like Igneel.

Seeing him, the dragon growled, "What do you want, fly?"

"I was told to destroy the monster of this cave," he replied, "but I didn't think that dragons were monsters, my name is Ichigo, what's yours?" The dragon peered at him with large gold eyes before replying.

"Acnologia." Ichigos' eyes widened in surprise, this was the dragon of darkness!

He sat down and told the dragon about his situation and asked Acnologia if he would teach him dragon slayer magic. The dragon was shocked but after a few minutes agreed he remembered how powerful he was when they first met, and secretly he always wanted someone to train but no one was ever strong enough before now. Ichigo told him he had to tell someone that he had done and then he would be right back.

When he met up with Erza he decided to lie and say he already took care of it and just had to get the reward, he also told her that he wanted to look around a bit before returning to the guild. Erza looked at him accusingly before nodding and heading back to the guild on her own.

Ichigo sat on the cave floor, following the instructions of the dragon. He found he could do it easily and, as was usual for Ichigo, he learned everything within a week; the dragon was impressed to say, the least. On a whim, Ichigo decided to stay with the dragon for a couple of months, he learned a lot in his time with the dragon, he also changed physically, his hair had grown alarmingly fast and was now flowing down to his back, his hair had turned black and so had his clothes. Shadows continually flowed around him.

During his training with the dragon he had also been training with Zangetsu. He found that he could now use the final getsuga tensho without losing his powers, which was unheard of before now. His sword was also permanently in banki as it was now too powerful to be able to seal to shikai. Another side effect of his training was he now had those blue bandages wrapped around his body and half his face. He looked scary even too himself. After a few months he finally decided it was finally time to go home. He said good bye to his new friend, the dragon, saying that he would visit as soon as he could.

Arriving at the guild after so long, he wondered if they would recognise him, he did after all look like a completely different person. Opening the doors and taking a deep breath he walked in. All eyes turned to him in confusion others suspicion.

"Hey guys I'm back." He said nervously. They recognised his voice. "ICHIGO?!" they all called out at once. He just nodded.

Makarov appeared and looked at him in concern.

"Where have you been? Are you ok?" Running a hand through his long black hair he replied.

"I've been training, I've mastered my strongest technique, hence the change in my looks. I also learnt magic." This surprised everyone.

"What kind?" Lucy asked.

"Dragon slayer magic," he stated simply, "from Acnologia."

He had prepared for many reactions but he was not prepared for what actually happened. Natsu remembered what Igneel had told him about the end of the world, Erza and most of the guild members were in shock at how crazy powerful he would be now.

"Welcome back anyhow, now there's something I need to discuss with you." Makarov said. Ichigo followed him upstairs, not asking any questions.

"Look there's this mission that only you could do, it is a 100 year quest but it needs to be done NOW!" He roared the last word making everyone downstairs jump. He showed Ichigo the flier.

It seemed to be relatively easy, rid a town of some monsters, but since no one had done it in over a hundred years it must be harder than it looks. He accepted and agreed to do it. Walking down the stairs he showed the flyer he had been given to Mira who wrote it down in the book and he left straight away in order to avoid the questions. He used shadow step, a form of teleportation, to appear instantly at the town.

It was a dump, buildings lay crumbled and rubbish littered the streets, everywhere was deadly quiet. He made his way to the centre of the town to the hall that was located there. Walking in he found all the town members, some injured, others looking pissed off. They all stared at him as he walked in.

He walked up to the mayor and handed the flyer to him. "Thank god you're here, it's been getting worse and worse, they come and attack every night now." Ichigo saw the sun was setting, so he worked out that he had maybe 3 hours tops.

He walked around and got as much information from the towns' people as he could, but it wasn't much, all they could tell him was that the monsters had to be destroyed. They were all a terrified of him, he noticed. At about midnight the monsters came suddenly, without any noise. The first one smashed the door of the town hall in and half the wall; it was the size of a menos but had the spiritual pressure of an Espada. There were five more behind the first, no wonder none could kill them in a hundred years, Ichigo thought.

"Chaos dragon roar." He breathed black fire, turning the first one to dust. Before he had a chance to celebrate he had to duck a swipe of claws from another and avoid a tail lashed at him. Ducking down behind a wall, he paused to gather his strength before releasing 'that' attack. He stood up pointing his zanpakuto at the creatures, muttering 'Mangetsu' his most powerful attack.

The power that was enough to defeat Aizen rushed forward, cutting through two monsters more before disappearing, leaving three to go.

"Chaos dragon secret technique: Death Fury!" Releasing the energy, it spread slowly over everything, disintegrating anything it touched… except for the monsters. They all looked pissed and moved in to surround him. They started to work as a team, one swiping at Ichigo's head, another at his legs and the third, his chest. He used flash step to appear behind one of them and tried to chop his head off. Before he could do this, he felt a stabbing sensation in his chest and looked down to see sharp claws embedded into his flesh.

"HAHA," one of the monsters laughed, "even if the wound doesn't kill you the poison will. It is very fast acting and painful." Ichigo could feel it spreading already, it was burning him. He released a getsuga tensho and obliterated the monster that had stabbed him easily, releasing another two in quick concession, he destroyed the remaining monsters but it was too late, the poison had already taken effect.

He dropped to one knee in pain, feeling dizzy. He saw the villages rush over to him but he fell back, collapsing; just as his eyes closed, a new rift opened up behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Isshin stared into the black swirling abyss of the rift he could tell something was very wrong with Ichigo. Without thinking he jumped through it with Shinji following quickly after him, Urahara paused but before he could follow the portal closed.

"Damn it!" He cursed 'I'm relying on you to bring him back and please don't destroy the other world.' He turned and opened a senkimon going to give his report to soul society.

XxxX

Isshin looked around at the destroyed town, seeing a crowd of people he rushed forward and saw…

Ichigo? But he wasn't sure he looked so different kinda like when he released final getsuga tensho. 'Don't tell me he released it again?'

He saw Shinji rush forward and kneel beside him. "Ichigo?" The blonde called out. "It is poison, we have seen many falls to it before, first they fall unconscious then they wake seemingly fine and about 24 hours later they experience the most unimaginable pain and then die."

Isshin kneelt down and grabbed his hand. "Just hang in there we'll find an antidote and save you."

"You should take him back to fairy tail so they can say farewell."

"Can you tell me how to get there?"

After getting directions from the towns' people as well as the award money they picked up Ichigo and used flash step following the instructions the soon arrived in Magnolia. Shinji carrying the still unconscious Ichigo.

Walking through the streets they arrived at the building called Fairy Tail. Isshin opened the door following Shinji inside. When they opened the door everyone was fighting. They dodged a … naked man? Being thrown out the door.

"A real man keeps his clothes on." They heard someone shout. The only two not fighting were sitting at a bar. They walked over to them Isshin in the lead. They looked at him, one had white hair but was still young and the other was blonde and young too.

Mira smiled at the new comers she'd never seen them before but she always welcomed new people. "Hi, I'm Mirajane and this is Lucy, who are you?" She asked politely. "I'm Shinji and that is Isshin."

It was only then that she noticed Ichigo in Shinjis' arms. "ICHIGO!" She screamed instantly getting everyone's attention.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM, JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Shinji lay Ichigo on the table. "It is poison, as for who I am, I'm Isshin Kurosaki his father." That left most people speechless because they knew that he was from another dimension like Edolas.

"Wendy, come here and see if there is anything you can do." Mira called. A little girl with blue hair in pig tails came running and nodded and started performing sky healing magic and the cuts in his chest healed, even his clothes repaired themselves. She stopped after five or so minutes. "I've healed his wounds but I'm not sure about the poison. "

Everyone stared at him when Makarov walked down the stairs and to Ichigos' side. "This is my entire fault, I sent him on this quest and he got this hurt, I shouldn't have told him."

"Old man," Ichigo croaked startling everyone. "It's not your fault, I knew the dangers I decided to go, besides I've had worse." He said sitting up.

"ICCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII IIGOOOOOO"

Out of pure instinct he ducked under the fly kick at his face. "What the hell?" Isshin flew past his head. "I just wake up from being poisoned and you still try to attack me?"

Everyone sweet dropped. This man tried to attack his dying son, what was wrong with him? Ichigo then realised he was back in Fairy Tail and his dad was there not to mention Shinji.

"Dad? Shinji?" He asked in shock. "What are you guys doing here? How is this even possible?"

"Urahara made a rift and we sensed you in danger and we jumped through but it closed before he could follow." I was in shock.

"By the way you only have 24 hours to live."

He said it so causally almost like an afterthought, like don't for get to get the milk or bring in the washing, you're going to die. Seemed pretty serious to him.

Everyone was in shock they thought that Wendy had healed him.

"No amount to of sky magic can save you, the poison is completely unique I only know one antidote, the scales of two dragons."

"Well that shouldn't be too hard to get there was Igneel who was living just outside the city and Acnologia who had trained Ichigo." Everyone shuddered at the thought of asking the chaos dragon for a scale.

"I'll ask Igneel if you Ichigo handle Acnologia." Natsu said walking out. He couldn't explain these feelings he had for the other man. He couldn't explain why he felt empty at the prospect of him dying. He wasn't gay so why did he feel this way. He never even had a girlfriend and suddenly he was having disturbing thoughts about another man!

Walking up to Igneel who watched him approach. "I need a scale." He said simply.

"Take one then but you should know what power they hold, don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Yes I know Igneel I will be careful. It's to save Ichigo." Natsu said in a sad voice.

"ah I see you have feelings for him."

"Shut up Igneel I don't know if I do or not." He stormed back towards the guild hearing the dragon chuckle.

*At the magic council*

"We need to stop him."

"He is too much like Zeref"

"Destroyed a whole town"

"Bring him to justice"

"I'll send someone out to arrest him right now."

There was chaos on the council as everyone called out at once. They seemed pleased that he was going to be brought in.

'Hmm… the king of fairy tail the new strongest member, just how strong are you?' he mused

*Back at guild*

He walked out the door with his dad and Shinji following him. "Ah my son how much you've changed!"

"Shut up goat face I don' wanna look like this." He growled elbowing him in the gut.

Shinji just watched and laughed.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" A voice suddenly said.

Turning around they saw a frog like creature. "You're under arrest for property damage, murder and theft. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against in a court of law."

The next thing he knew he had a pair of cuffs on and they dampened his magic. If he was weaker he wouldn't be able to use any at all.

"Just what is going on and who are you?" Isshin asked in shock.

"I have orders from the magic council to arrest this man." The frog creature replied.

"Dad don't make a fuss, just go back to the guild and find Acnologia he will help me." Ichigo said.

And with that he was put into a cart and locked in.

Isshin and Shinji shunpoed back to the guild. "ICHIGO'S BEEN ARRESTED" Isshin yelled causing silence instantly.

Makarov and Natsu ran over. "What do you mean?" they asked at once. "This frog like creature came and arrested him for property damage, murder and theft."

"I got the red scale all we need is the black one and a way into the magic council." Natsu stated surprisingly calm.

"I can get into the council if Natsu you would talk to Acnologia." Makarov said. Natsu nodded and ran off, Isshin decided to go too, he had kinda missed the kid.

It didn't take Natsu long to pick up the scent of the dragon, they ran through towns and forests until they reached the cave Ichigo had described.

Walking in they saw the chaos dragon staring at the angrily. "What do you want, you pitiful worms." He growled.

"It's about Ichigo." The dragons eyes widened in surprise. "He was in a battle and got injured, it turned out they had poisoned him and the only cure is two dragon scales from different dragons, we already have one from Igneel so we just need one more." Natsu said almost desperately.

"Why didn't Ichigo tell me himself, why should I believe you?" Acnologia challenged. "Because he was arrested on his way here, as to why you should believe me is because I'm his father and Natsu has a red scale already." Natsu held up the scale.

"So let me get this straight, Ichigo was poisoned and the only cure is two dragon scales?" they both nodded. "Then he was on his way over here and was arrested and if he doesn't get the cure in about 5 hours he'll die?"

"Yep pretty much." Isshin responded. "Fine take one and be gone, but know this. If I found out you lied or if you let Ichigo die I will destroy all of Fairy Tail." He snarled.

Isshin took a scale and grabbed Natsu to use shunpo to return to the guild. When they appeared at the bar causing Mira to jump and Natsu to stagger. "We got the scale and now where's master?" Natsu called out.

"I'm right here, good job you two, now hand them both over I'll make the antidote and make sure he gets it.

POV

After a long drive in the cart he was roughly pulled out before getting shoved into a holding cell, the cuffs still on. After waiting what seemed like forever he was finally called into the council room.

Walking in he saw the members in astral bodies, only a few there in person.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, member of Fairy Tail, Chaos dragon slayer and other unknown magic. You have been brought before this council to answer for the crimes if have committed. The charges are as follows.

Destroying the town of Mt Hakobe and the town of terrors. (Town where he fought the monsters)

Four counts of murder of members of the dark guild Sabor tooth.

And theft of one large fire lacrima.

How do you plead?"

OK so Ichigo admitted he destroyed the two towns and stole the fire lacrima, but murder? He had been careful not to kill any of them. He hadn't even touched them just raised his spiritual pressure so it knocked them out.

"I admit to destroying the two towns and stealing but I know I didn't kill anyone from the dark guild." He stated.

"So you admit to two of the charges but you deny the last?" an unnamed member of the council asked.

"Yes I just said that." He was starting to get annoyed.

"We have an eye witness that stated that someone of your description was seen killing the already unconscious members of the guild."

Ichigos' I brows shot together in surprise. "I just took the reward money and returned to Fairy Tail I never laid a finger on them."

This surprised the council. "Then how did you defeat them?"

"I simply raised my magic so it smothered them." This caused a few gasps of shocks. This emo looking kid was powerful enough to do that?

Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy. He looked at the time and realized he only had an hour left before he died. He had to get back to the guild or at least have someone bring the antidote to him.

Stumbling a bit he managed to get the feeling to pass. I few council members noticed but didn't say anything. "Look, I was poisoned on my last request and just as I was arrested they were making the antidote, I don't have much time left. Just under an hour."

"Why should we believe you? For all we know you could be using this as an excuse to be released."

"I'm not asking to be released only to allow someone to bring me the antidote."

"We need to discuss this, in the meantime you will return to your cell."

Ichigo was led out the room and back to his cell only this time his hands were freed and the same dampening magic was on the cell.

He walked around for a bit before suddenly feeling this terrible burning sensation before passing out on the floor.

POV

Makarov barged into the council office demanding to speak with them. He was granted permission after a lot of fuss.

He walked into the room and saw the council was gathered.

"Ah Makarov for what pleasure do we owe this visit?" one asked

"I think you already know, you arrested on of my mages and I know you have evry right too but he was poisoned and unless I get this antidote to him soon he will die, and surely you don't want to deal with all the paper work that would cause."

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Fine we grant permission but you will be accompanied by a council member at all times."

Makarov agreed to the condition and followed the man to the holding cell area, when they reached Ichigos' they heard a cry of pain and saw him already passed out on the floor.

The mage unlocked the door and Makarov ran in. He checked for a pulse and felt a very slight one. He poured the antidote into his mouth and waited. He was supposed to wake up instantly. Suddenly Ichigo stopped breathing and there was no heartbeat,

"NOOOO!" Makarov screamed it just couldn't be true. Ichigo couldn't be dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Makarov clutched Ichigo holding him close praying that the antidote would work but deep down he knew that it was too late. The magic council member looked in shock before running out to inform the rest of the council. Makarov started crying, he heard more people run into the cell.

Looking into the face of Ichigo he noticed that it started to change. His hair was shrinking and returning back to orange and the bandages disappeared. His clothing returned to jeans and a t-shirt. In a matter of moments he had returned to normal. But he was still not breathing.

"Makarov we're sorry we didn't mean for him to die." Said the head of the magic council.

"You're sorry?!" he roared, "You being sorry won't bring him back." He was pissed. But he also dreaded returning to the guild and having to tell the others.

He stood up and lifted Ichigo walking out of the cell he felt his power return. "I'm taking him home and no one had better come to my guild again or they may not leave in one piece."

"Is that a threat?" someone asked. "No simply a warning." He responded.

He used teleportation magic to go straight to the infirmary. He laid Ichigo on one of the bed, luckily the room was empty. He walked down the hallway to the balcony; he saw the guild sitting sombrely until Natsu and Grey started fighting and Erza soon stopped them with an evil look.

Makarov really regretted doing this but it had to be done. He jumped up onto the balcony and got every ones attention. They looked at him hopefully but then noticed his red blood shot eyes and the look on his face.

"I couldn't get there in time; he was already past the final stage. He is dead." As he said the last word he heard a scream from the back corner of the room. He looked over and saw Isshin with tears falling down his face looking like he was about to destroy everything while the other one, Shinji held him back also with tears running done his checks.

Looking around he saw that most of them looked sad and some were crying. "He's upstairs we will hold a funeral tomorrow but in the meantime no one except Isshin and Shinji can come in."

Isshin and Shinji ran up the stairs and into the infirmary. They stopped in the door way and saw Ichigo lying on one of the beds. He looked so peaceful he could have been sleeping. Isshin ran in and knelt beside the bed and clutched his hand.

"WHY?" he screamed tears running down his face. The cry was heard throughout all of Fairy Tail. Shinji walked over and placed a hand on his long-time friend and had tears running down his face. He hadn't known Ichigo but he had changed his life and all the vizards for the better. How was he supposed to tell them this?

POV Urahara

He looked up from his sale records and suddenly realised what had been bugging him, Grimmjow! He hadn't seen him after the rift opened what had happened to him? He realised that he had probably gone through the rift and was in that other world.

He dreaded thinking what would happen if he did find Ichigo and have that battle. He knew that when he got back Ichigo was going to kick his butt for this. He grimaced at the thought and went back to his work.

POV Ichigo

It was dark and he was cold. He looked around he could see nothing, he started running he ran for what seemed like forever and was confused he wasn't going anywhere. He looked up and saw a bright light it was calling to him. He started walking straight up! He paused and thought how this is even possible?

When he was about 3 meters away he felt it pulling him in, he suddenly realised what this meant, he was dead! And that light would lead him to the soul society or would he go to this worlds' heaven? That seemed more likely. He suddenly heard a voice call out. "Why Ichigo, why did you have to leave?"

It was the voice of Natsu and it was so filled in pain, soon the whole space was filled with sobs and people calling out to him, did they really care that much about him, he was only there with them for about two years and even then he rarely showed up at the guild.

He tried fighting the pull of the light and ran back into the darkness he kept fighting and fighting until finally he broke free of it and suddenly he fell through the floor.

He opened his eyes and he was in a small dark space. Where was he?

POV Fairy Tail

They all stood around the newly dug grave, the coffin hadn't been put it yet and Makarov was giving the speech. His father was next to speak.

"Ichigo was a one of a kind person; he went to extraordinary lengths to protect his family and what he believed in. He risked his life and soul many times. He stopped the greatest evil we had faced even though it meant giving up his powers. Son I know you blamed yourself for your mother's death but it wasn't your fault."

He couldn't continue as he broke down into tears and Shinji lead him away before coming back on to speak.

"We only knew each other a short time but you changed my life and the rest of the gangs as well, you showed us that even though we were like this it didn't have to be a bad thing. You showed us that no matter what to keep going, you proved that when against all odds you defeated Aizen and saved everyone. You will be missed and who knows perhaps you'll end up finding your way to the soul society and become a proper soul reaper."

He walked back and the coffin was lowered into the ground, and the hole was filled in. the tombstone read:

**Here lies Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Beloved son and protector **

**You will be missed.**

It then said his date of birth and the year he died. Shinji and Isshin walked off and the rest of the guild followed. Nobody noticed the blue haired man standing in the shadows walking forward.

"So you went and died before I could get that rematch strawberry?" Grimmjow looked at the freshly dug up earth and could have sworn that he could hear banging coming from beneath it. He choked it up to his imagination and walked off to find the dark guilds he had heard so much about.

The atmosphere in the guild was one of sombre domineer. Cana was drinking more than usual and so was everyone else. Isshin was drunk off his face and was flirting with pretty much every girl and getting called a pervert.

As the day lead into night and more people were getting drunk they decided it would be a good idea to go down to Magnolia, Shinji had put his hollow mask on and Isshin had his Zanpaktou and was wreaking havoc on the town, some of the members of Fairy Tail tried to stop him but others were helping him, especially the more drunk ones.

POV Ichigo

Ichigo had been banging on the lid of the box thing he was in; it was strangely comfy and cushioned. It took him far longer than it should for him to realize that he was in a coffin! Of course everyone thought he was dead so of course they would bury him, at least he wasn't cremated that would have made coming back awkward. He chuckled at the thought of being a pile of ashes for the rest of his life. At least he wouldn't need to use the toilet anymore.

He banged a few more times before he realized it was getting hard to breathe; he was running out of air. He was going to die again before he even had a chance to say hello to anyone. He felt around the box and realised they had buried Zangetsu with him, he grabbed the familiar hilt and charged a getsuga tensho in it and released it, it cut through the coffin and the dirt. He stood up but before he could get out the walls started to cave in.

He tried to flash step out but didn't have enough energy, the dirt crashed in on him and buried him again, luckily it wasn't too deep and he was able to dig his way out. He climbed out of the hole and stood at the edge and looked at the remains of his coffin.

He looked down at himself and realized he was in a nice suite that was now covered in dirt and was ripped in a few places; his hair was back it its short length and was orange again. The power he had gained he still had he just looked normal again. He looked at his tombstone and punched it with a chaos dragon punch and cracked it in two.

He started walking back towards the guild but soon noticed that there was a lot of noise and flashes of light coming from the centre of town. He jogged towards it and was shocked by what he saw, half the guild was trying to sort out the mess and the other half was destroying stuff.

He noticed is father and Shinji who had his mask on in the centre of the confusion. He walked over and decided it would be fun to prank them.

So he just stood there and then Isshin turned around saw him and screamed, Shinji turned and saw him too but didn't scream, soon the whole guild was looking at him. "GHOST" Makarov scream.

Ichigo sweat dropped did he really look that bad? He looked down and guessed he did. "Haha" he laughed nervously. Everyone was still staring at him in shock, suddenly his father ran at him and tried fly kicking him in the face. He ducked under it and punched him in the stomach.

"What the hell dad? I just come back from the dead and you already attack me?"

"It really is you my son, I have taught you well." Said a muffled voice from the floor. Ichigo looked down and stamped his head into the concrete foot path.

Makarov suddenly let out a laugh. "We are so drunk that we are now hallucinating, this is so funny." Ichigo sweat dropped again. They thought he was a hallucination? Well he would show them.

"Would a hallucination hurt?" he asked in a dangerous voice he suddenly ran forward and punched Makarov in the stomach and forced him to the ground. This proved to the others that he was in fact real.

"How is this even possible?" Natsu asked in shock.

"I don't know" Ichigo replied simply. This made everyone sweat drop. He was tackle hugged by Shinji. While being hugged he just awkwardly patted him on the back before pushing him away. "You're going to ruin my nice suite." This set everyone off laughing because it was already ruined.

"Come on guys lets go back to the guild, I don't know but I think we attracted a lot of attention"

He pointed behind the assembled group to where a mob of towns' people were heading their way with a very angry look.

"Hmm I think you're right let's go." Makarov agreed and started running soon the rest was following him.

They arrived at the guild which had alcohol and broken bottles everywhere. "Haha someone is going to have fun cleaning this up" Ichigo said with a laugh, he was happy to not be dead

"I'm not doing it" Mira said everyone stared at her in shock, she usually was happy to clean up after they made a mess.

Ichigo smiled to himself but it was a fake smile, he could sense this calm would only last so long before the storm broke. He saw his father staring at him; he knew he was worried I mean I did die after all. He started chuckling at that and soon he was laughing out of control.

The laugh had the unmistakeable tinge of his hollow, the metallic voice his enemies dreaded hearing but Shinji dreaded hearing it too; it meant he was starting to lose control. He felt the spike in Ichigos' spiritual pressure it was filled with darkness.

Ichigo suddenly stopped laughing he looked shocked at his out brake. Oh well no one else noticed so he brushed it off, if he was sober he probably wouldn't have.

POV Magic council

"We've received word that Fairy Tail's Ichigo Kurosaki has raised from the dead."

There were shocked gasps and soon all could be heard was loud mumbling.

"QUIET" the head chairman said.

They shut up instantly

"We previously brought him in for questioning but he was poisoned and died in his cell. We let Makarov take him back to the guild but that seems to have been a mistake."

He paused and looked around to make sure he had everyone attention seeing he did he continued.

"Only one wizard has ever come back from death is Zeref and we all know the damage he caused. Kurosaki's magic is similar to his we all sensed it and even worse he learnt chaos dragon slayer magic, he needs to be dealt with before he causes some bigger disaster then already."

He paused to catch his breath before continuing.

"All those in favour of bringing him in again but this time locking him up for good?" he looked around and saw every single hand raised. He smirked. "So be it, I'll send our best men to bring him in."

He walked out and issued the orders, soon the country of Fiore would be safe again.

POV Ichigo

"I'm going to bed" he announced suddenly. Before they could respond he walked out. He didn't get far however as his head suddenly started hurting, he could fill his hollow fighting inside him.

"**HAHA, sorry king but you got us killed, I don't understand how we're back but you had your chance to be in control and now it's mine."**

Seriously? Now when everything started working out again Shiro decides to act up? He closed his eyes and felt himself slip into his inner world, and sure enough when opened them he found his inner world. Only it was raining hard and the buildings were starting to disintegrate.

Looking around he found no one there. That was strange usually Zangetsu was there or at least his hollow to mock him.

"Zangetsu where are you?" he called out but there was no response, had something happened?

He spun around and met the grinning face of his hollow. He felt a searing pain in his side and looked down and saw a reversed coloured Zangetsu sticking out of him, it was pushed in deeper before being pulled out roughly.

He collapsed to the ground blood spewing out of his mouth and gut.

"**Sorry Horse looks like I'm king now"** he laughed cruelly and the last thing he saw before slipping unconscious was his hollow standing over him holding the bloodied sword and laughing cruelly like a maniac.

**Ah ha finished at last, that took forever to write had major writers block, but I finished this and posting in in class, hope I don't get caught.**

**I don't even know if this is good or not, I'm think of winding it up soon what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu watched the orange haired man walk out of guild and didn't fail to notice the flash of panic go across his face. Deciding to follow Ichigo Natsu left.

He trailed him for about two blocks before Ichigo suddenly collapsed. Natsu ran forward, he didn't know what dying would do to someone, but it must take a toll especially if they came back a day later.

Looking down at Ichigo Natsu felt his heart beat faster_, 'damn it why do I feel like this, I'm a male and so is he, Igneel told me this is forbidden.' _He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a laugh come from the limp boy.

Natsu gasped in horror when white bone like substance started covering his face. _'Wasn't this that mask that means his inner demon possessed him?'_ Natsu tried to pull, smash and get the mask off but nothing works. The mask was fully formed now. Natsu gasped as his eyes opened and saw golden iris and black where white should be.

The laugh grew in velocity and suddenly he pulled his sword out of nowhere the colours were reversed. Looking around for help he couldn't see anyone who would help him. Watching Ichigo getting into a fighting stance and preparing to strike, Natsu got ready to defend himself in case he was attacked. I saw him running towards me raising my fist a lit it up ready to fight the man I was slowly falling for.

*Ichigos Inner world*

Looking at the albino standing in front of me I let out a growl and readied Zangetsu to fight for my body back. My negative copy just looked at me and smirked. "You died and with that I got control of your body when you magically came back to life now I'm the king and you're the horse"

"Bastard give me back my body and don't hurt my friends." I growled back at him. "You're only concerned about your pink haired boyfriend."

"Screw you, he's not my boyfriend and I'm not GAY! I yelled back to him my anger raising. Bringing my sword up I ran towards him and catching him by surprise I stabbed him straight through his guts, I watched as black spread over his white cloths. Pushing him down to the ground I smirked at him. "Remember your place, horse." Pulling my sword out of him I let my soul drift back to my body.

*Real World*

I opened my eyes not his to find myself about to stab Natsu moving my sword to the side I stabbed the ground instead, reaching up I pulled the mask fragments off my face before falling to the ground, my face in my hands as I looked at what I'd done to Natsu. His left arm was twisted at a weird angle and his face was all bloodied and swollen, his right thigh bone looked like it had been shattered and he had multiple stab and cut wounds all over him.

I felt sick and dizzy, swallowing the bile that was rising in my throat I scooped Natsu up in my arms and started flash stepping back to the guild, the felt his heart fluttering weakly in his chest and his breathing was rough and shallow.

Convincing myself that someone at the guild could save him I urged myself to go faster. Arriving at the guild I kicked the doors in and looked around, but no one was there. Lying Natsu down on a table I shunpoed throughout the entire guild finding on one, I came to the last door pushing it open I found Makarov asleep at his desk. Walking I was about to wake him when I heard him sleep talking. "Mmm Erza Lucy you really know how to make an old man happy, let me touch your…" I punched his head into the table. "Damn pervert wake up Natsu is hurt"

His eyes snapped open. "Who hurt my child?" he yelled "Where is he" I could see him getting mad. "Calm down he's down stairs on one of the tables." I said he seemed to notice me for the first time.

He ran down stairs and I followed I saw his small frame stop suddenly and he started shaking in anger. "WHERE IS THE BASTARD WHO DID THIS TO MY CHILD?" I looked away in guilt as he swang around to look at me. He walked towards me anger in his eyes. "You know something and you're not telling me."

"I'll tell you everything but first… please help him." I knew voice cracked at the end but I didn't care, I just couldn't believe I had done this to him. I saw masters eyes soften and he rushed over to the table and started inspecting the injuries, a pull of blood had formed and was already dripping onto the ground. "I need help with this can you go to Fairy Hills and bring Wendy here straight away." I shunpoed out of the room and to the entrance of the apartment block, looking at the building I had no clue which room was hers. It's too early in the morning for anyone to be awake, figuring this was an emergency I rang the doorbell, waiting a few minutes I rang it again, and then I started banging on the door.

After a few more minutes of this a very tired and grumpy looking Mira "What the hell do you want this early." I sweet dropped, she was pissed. "Natsu has been seriously hurt, Makarov needs Wendy to help heal him, please hurry its serious." I saw eyes widen and she disappeared back inside I shifted my feet impatiently. She reappeared with a very tired looking Wendy and a grumpy Carla. "Wendy there's no time to spare so I'm going to have to shunpo with you, is that ok?"

She nodded and I grabbed her hand and a second later we were in the guild hall. I dropped her hand and turned to face the table Natsu was on. He was pale and shaking Makarov was trying to stop the bleeding and set his broken bones. I looked down at Wendy who had paled considerably. Makarov looked over and waved Wendy over, she ran over and instantly started trying to heal him. I watched the scene with growing horror as his bones started twisting and turning and setting back into position.

I felt sick watching the skin stitch back together I felt bile rising in my throat rushing outside I threw up. I felt all the events of the past few days catch up with me and I felt blackness closing in, I let in consume me.

*Time skip*

My head was pounding and I felt violently ill, rolling over I clutched my stomach and threw up, I heard someone curse and I opened my eyes a crack to see Shinji standing there covered in my vomit with a very pissed off look on his face. I smiled at him who made him angrier; I couldn't help it I cracked up laughing he too started to laugh with me, until I threw up on him again.

I clutched my stomach feeling like I was going to vomit up my guts. I started to heave and my vomit soaked friend handed me a bucket. "I would rather you use this then me." I vomited and he pushed the bucket under me. I collapsed back on my bed. "What's happening to me?" I asked my throat killing me. "Well seems like your hollow is pissed at you so he made you sick." I growled at that and tried to sit up but got dizzy so I fell back down. I felt myself drifting into my inner world.

Opening my eyes I saw the familiar sideways world sitting up I was greeted by the most hilarious site. Zangetsu and my hollow were vomiting their guts out and looking around there was vomit and bile everywhere. I started to laugh and they both just glared at me. "Tell blondie that this is not my fault you just got sick." My hollow rasped at me. I looked over at Zangetsu and he just nodded saying that the hollow was right. I glared at both of them before smiling when the hollow started to vomit up again. "If you're a hollow and you never eat how can you throw up?"

"I don't bloody know." He snapped at me before vomiting. The smell was starting to get to me so I returned to my body to find Shinji gone. "GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDD….." I punched my father in the face before he got to finish. "What the hell even when I'm sick you still attack me you, bastard."

He just grinned at me. "Ah I see you're feeling better." I blinked at him in shock but then I realized that he was right I was feeling better. 'How about you guys how are you doing.'

'**How do you think we are king we're better no thanks to you.'**

I tuned him out after that and looked around for the first time and realized I was in the hospital section of the guild hall. I looked at the bed next to me and I saw Natsu there sound asleep and snoring softly.

Looking to where I last saw dad I saw him gone. Damn that man needs to learn to stay in one place for longer than 5 minutes. I rolled onto my side and watch Natsu sleeping I didn't understand my feelings for him, I'm straight and I'm pretty sure he is too but even after all I've been through I've never felt this way before.

I saw his eyes snap open and look at me, I saw the panic in his eyes and I knew that after what I'd done to him he would never forgive me. He sat up wincing and I stood up and started to walk out of the room to leave him alone. "Wait." I heard him call out. Turning around I looked at him.

"I can't imagine what it's like for you living with this demon inside that you can't control." He said while looking at me. I took a couple of steps towards him and I noticed him flinch a bit. I sighed. "I know no words can make up for what I did but let me say sorry." I lowered my head and went to turn.

I heard him whisper. "I forgive you" but it could have just been my wishful thinking. I shunpoed out of the room and to my apartment, lying down on my bed a started to get flash backs about my life in Karakura before all this happened, I wonder what my life would have been like if I'd never met Rukia. I wonder how my sisters are doing without me and dad there.

I hear a knock upon my door and I stand up to go and answer it. I get into my hallway when suddenly a magic circle appeared under me. It faded as fast as it appeared so I decided to worry about it later. Opening the door I groaned as I saw the frog representative of the magic council. I backed up and was contemplating running when I felt the sudden urge to start singing. The frog signalled for the guards to arrest me when I did the strangest thing, I broke into song.

**So you think that you can take me away?**

**But I got news for you, I'm not going anywhere**

**This is my home now I belong here I have done anything wrong**

**Even death doesn't have a hold on me anymore**

**Tell me I'm right, give me a sign I want to believe **

I jumped past all the guards and landed out sided and jumped onto the roof.

**I got to keep one step ahead of my enemies at all times.**

**Can never let my guard if I trust anyone they betray me**

**Still I try to protect but since coming here it's been a mess**

They start to case me now.

**What do you do when their after you?**

**What do you do when their after you?**

**Hey hey and up we go**

**You run until you can run no more **

**You run and run til you run out of road**

I see a crowd begin to form around the houses I'm so embarrassed but I just can't stop singing.

**I come from a land far away **

**Where none of you have ever heard of**

**I fight to protect the ones I love there**

**I have seen more then you will ever know**

**But I guess that's the curse of being strong**

**There's nothing I can do**

**So know your government wants me arrested again**

**The first time they killed me**

**But now I'm back they want to give it another shot**

I hear people laughing as I start doing this dance to go with the song. I see my hollow and zanpaktou materialise next to me, they try to get me to stop but it doesn't work.

**Charm your way across the world**

**Control it with stupid rules**

**Every world is the same.**

**I couldn't sleep last night**

**I almost killed the one I love**

**All because in order to gain the power to protect**

**I unlocked a monster inside of me**

**Now I lose control and hurt those around me**

I looked down and spotted a pink head of hair looking up at me in shock.

**I know sorry is never enough**

**For what I've done I expect no forgiveness**

**I walk a lonely road the only one I have ever known**

**The only one who walks beside me wants control of my body**

**Let's live today like our last because we never know what will happen tomorrow.**

I felt dizzy and sick and I saw Shinji and dad appear beside me and grab me just before I collapse.

Just as I closed my eyes I saw a figure in a cloak staring at me I sensed pure evil radiating from him. I collapsed into darkness wondering what the hell just happened to me.

**I am so sorry for the long wait for the chapter but shit in life has kept me from writing and I managed to get some free time to write this but I will try to update faster, and yea my writing style has changed its going to be in first person from now on. Please review it helps keep me motivated.**


End file.
